A RolePlay of Bordom
by zalinxed
Summary: What happens when my Best Friend and I are bored, and are high on suger? This.


Mea-what now?????? WHAT NOW??????????????

Becca-…your mom….

Draco- Ouch…

Harry-that's so mean!!!

Mea- for your information my parents are dead!!!!

Becca-…so are mine! Member'? Fire? Death? Destruction?

Mea-…yes I remember all of it…it sad………..I pity you…ha………okay im done…. wait………ha…haha…HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Un

Becca-…riiiiiiiiight…

Draco-…. well…. where is Crabbe and Goyle when you need them?

Becca-…Probable running from your ugliness….

Harry-…. Burn…. MAJOR BURN!!!!

Becca-O.o ooooookkkkay…. riiiiiiiiight…suuuuuuuure…anywho…

Draco- why don't you like meh?

Becca- Cuz' your ugly…. now…

Draco- Am not! I have more fan girls than you will ever have!

Becca-well…I don't want any fan girls…. That would be just weird…. I have fan-guys!

Draco- . Shut up…

Becca-Make me! XP

Mea-…………I'm gonna go read……………way over there…way way over there…very far away…so far away that-

Becca- YOU AND YOUR STUPID READING!!!

Draco-OO she's vicious!!!! Hides under table

Mea- El pez esta nadando…. far away…runs to common room

Harry-………that was weird…

Becca-your weird!

Draco-…. too true, too true.

Becca- shut up ugular!

Draco-? What's ugular?

Becca- anyone who's uglier than Sakura…. which….is very rare…but in your case you are ugular!

Mea-BURN WITH FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry-………….BURN WITH BIG FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Becca-…well…sure…. lets just go with that…Hey…. I don't like you…. glares at Draco and I don't like her…. glares at Pansy…sooo…. yeah…. just so you know…

Draco- smirks But you don't like her because she likes me…. right?

Becca- ummm…no…I don't like her because she's a butt to everyone else…. like you are! Ohhhhh…. burn!!!!

Mea-YOU WANT SOME ICE FOR THAT BURN?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Harry-okay now that annoying…really annoying….

Mea-YOU WILL DIE A SLOW AND PAIN FULL DEATH IN THE BOX OF ETERNAL FLAME!!!!

Becca-…a boxen…. heh…. heh…. boxen…Still…I don't like you…. glares at Draco

Draco- shrinks into the emo corner TTTT why doesn't she like meh?

Becca-… --'………….you know what…forget you…. and all your other fan-girls!!!

Draco-TTTT sniff me sad….

Becca-…. Well…I'm- the rest is muffled

Draco-sniff what did you say?

Becca- I said I'm- muffled

Draco- Huh?

Becca- I said I'm sorry for Pete's sake can't you hear???????????????????????????

Mea-o.0 that doesn't happen often…………her saying' sorry…wow……….

Becca- Yeah……………………………………………………………..so……………….

Draco-…..wow….so…do you like me?

Becca- --' don't push your luck kid……

Draco- what luck?

Becca- I don't know……++

Draco- never had any luck…TT with anything…but that's all about to change…. Because the dark lord Vold-

Becca- Oh…. moldy butt? Yeah…..I know...

Draco- oh…..right…..I knew that….

Becca- you're supposed to kill DUMBLEDORE!!!! she says this loud enough for Harry to hear

Harry-WHAT?!??!?!?!?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Mea-I will now crawl into the deepest darkest dampest abyss that I can find and take all my books and sanity with me!!!!

Becca-…you heard what I said Hairy!!!

Draco-well…yeah…..so…..If I don't I'll die….

Becca-And I should care why?

Luna-Because you actually love him!!!!!

Lee pops up

Lee- Luna is FULL OF YOUTH!!!!

Becca-…. no…I…. don't temple throbs and vein pops out on her forehead

Lee +Luna-…Ummmmmmm…. we'll leave now…

Becca- kills them

Draco- OoO

Mea-…………like I said deep abyss…oh and dark too…

Becca- But 'Harry will miss you' crap and I'll never hear the end of it!!!!

Mea-O.O………Harry will miss me? Hint of surprise wait…i don't care…

Harry- TTTTTTTTTTTT

Mea-………I DON'T REALLY MEAN IT!!!!!!!!!! Reads on

Becca- … - ………………..TT deep depression…very deep depression…very very very deep depression…………………………….

Mea-really people must I explain that I'm emo?

Harry-what's emo?

Mea-…………….YOUR MOM!!!!!!!! Just kidding emo is short for emotional.

Becca-…. like I said. Very very…very…deep depression….

Draco- mocks 'and I should care why?'

Becca- look…would you just…never mind…hides you wouldn't understand anyway….TT

Draco- I'm-

Becca- Get away from me…TT

Draco- but I-

Becca- cries Leave…me………..ALONE!!!! ALL YOU DO IS MAKE THINGS WORSE FOR EVERY ONE ELSE!!! WHY CAN'T YOU THINK OF SOME ONE OTHER THAN YOUR SELF FOR ONCE, YOU SELFISH PIG!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE PANSY!!! FOR PETE'S SAKES SHE'S A IDIOT! AND ALL SHE WANTS IS YOUR MONEY!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE EVERYTHING THAT YOU ONCE LOVED OR CARED FOR!!! I LOST MY PARENTS AND ALL MY MEMORIES BECAUSE OF SOMEONE'S SELFISHNESS!!! YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!!!! YOU JUST THINK OF YOUR SELF AND NEVER BOTHER TO THINK OF ANYONE ELSE…EVEN IF THET'RE IN TROBLE OR ARE HURT…EMOTIONALLY OR PHYSICALY…YOU NEVER CARE!!! EVEN IF IT'S YOUR OWN FAMILY!!!! YOU DISGUST ME! I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU!!!!……………SO JUST………TT………LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Draco-…O.o

Mea-the pain………..intensifies by ten fold………….ouch…

Harry-truth hurts…sadly………

Mea-I pity him……….a lot………..infact most of my pity belongs to Drako…. I mean Draco…or buttox………..buttoxen………….

Becca- you know…. I'm going……………………away……………far…far…away…

Draco-………helps…meh…out…PLEASE???????

Mea- ahhhhhhhhhh………………….no.

Draco-………….PLEASE???? FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS EMO! HELP MEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?

Mea-……………….for the emo……………not you…Drako…buttoxen…

Harry- do I have to help?

Mea- if you wish to see another day you will…or………….DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and just for the drama…YOUR MISSION IF YOU CHOOSE TO ACCEPT IT, IS TO-HELP BUTTOXEN GET HIS GIRLFRIEND BACK. DO YOU ACCEPT THE DANGEROUS HIGHLY LIFE THREATNIG JOURNY???? Cuz' well…. you chose to accept it!

Harry-WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

Mea-YOUR M-

Harry- eyes

Mea-JK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Draco-did you just call me buttoxen?

Mea-shut-up buttoxen, now if you want to get your gf back just do everything I tell to do to.

Draco-everything? Whimpers

Mea-everything…now here's what ya do…

In the next five minutes

Draco- comes up to Becca, dressed up as a poet person um…Becca I have some poetry to recite to you…um…. looks back at mea are you sure?

Mea-with video camera uh………..yeah I'm sure…evil grin

Becca-. . . Slaps forehead Mea's video taping you…. just so ya know…walks away…heh…heh…

Draco-I know…………hem, hem…

_How soft are thy lips,_

_When their pressed to mine._

_Your eyes like stars,_

_Your hair divine._

_Your smart beyond compare,_

_And all other girls._

_And just so you know,_

_You're the only one in my world_

Mea-………HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Harry-I don't believe it………Draco……….and poetry?

Becca-…

Draco-um………I also have the harp with me-

Becca- Draco…go to bed…NOW!!!!

Draco-yes mommy…um…can I change?

Mea-I'M RICH!!!!!!!! I WILL BE THE MOST RESPECTED PERSON ALIVE!!!!

Harry-your not selling it you baka.

Mea-yes I am.

Harry-really?

Mea…………………..BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Becca-…riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight……………I'm going to…go to bed…night….

Next day………………………ugh……….

Mea-…………Draco……….are you awake?

Draco-………………no I'm standing and talking to you ASLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mea-good…………..now here's part two…………….

Draco-…THE FORCE IS STRONG WITH THIS ONE!!!!!

Mea-O.0…………….good for you……….

In the next five minutes

Becca- doing…ugh…Potions homework, and History of Magic…its torture…its like the Animal I have become song is playing through the entire class period…. its 'orrid…………..man ………I hate history…sees Draco walk up…. What now? A song? Maybe a ballad? Or another one of those crappy poems? With the 'shall I compare thee to a summers day?' kind of wording? Please, do go on…

Draco-HOW DID YOU KNOW? - I mean……….MY POEMS ARE NOT CRAP…okay maybe they are but! I have no more poems…but I do have I song…if you are okay with it…

Becca-…Spare the masses…just sing it…. it's better than History homework…Please…do go on…. this will be funny….

Draco-um…this is by Three Days Grace…hem, hem….

_We had fire in our eyes,_

_In the beginning,_

_I never felt so alive,_

_In the beginning,_

_You, you blame me but,_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try,_

_I just don't want to hear it anymore._

_I swear I never meant to Let It Die,_

_I just don't care about you any more,_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try,_

_I just don't care about you any more._

_We had time on our side,_

_In the beginning,_

_We, we had nothing to hide,_

_In the beginning,_

_You, you blame me but,_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try,_

_I just don't wanna hear it any more._

_You say that I didn't try._

_You say that I didn't try._

_You say that I didn't try._

_I swear I never meant Let It Die,_

_I just don't care about you any more._

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try,_

_I just don't care about you any more._

_I just don't care about you anymore._

_I just don't care about you anymore._

_I just don't care about you anymore. _

Becca-…………Dang……………..that was…half way…decent……….I guess…

Draco-um………thanks……….um I came up with the idea myself…pride grin

Mea-YOU LIE!!!!!!!!!! YOU WOULD BE NOWHERE WITHOUT ME HELPING YOUR SORRY BUTT!!YOU BUTTOXEN!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! MY FURY IS INDESCRIBLE!!!! SO I WILL CUT YOU IN TO TINY LITTLE PIECES AND PUT YOU IN A BOX OF FIRE AND THROW YOU IN TO THE DEEPEST, DARKEST, MOST EVIL PLACE IN THE WORLD!!

Becca-…--'………………..I know……………………….

Harry-…………um………….BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mea-deep breaths I feel better now… disin' buttoxen………so fun…. so fun…

Draco-…………..I hate you…………….

Mea- I hate you to but I don't talk about destiny all the time!

Draco-I don't do that…

Becca-…look…I…don't………….care………..

Mea-then buttoxen's on his own. Reads

Becca-….

Draco-…………………………………………………………Please…oh peacemaker……………….really help me this time…not humiliating me…

Mea-……….five bucks…dollars………..

Draco-…3.50…that's all I got…. pulls money out of pocket

Mea-fine then………..70 galleons…………..

Draco-…10…that's all your getting…and that's more than I'd usually offer anyway…. so…. take it or leave it!!!

Mea-………………………………………throw in a concert ticket to Linkin Park and you've got a deal.

Draco-…fine…hands her ticket and money but…. the ticket is to TDG…LP is sold out…

Mea-………….…………fine………Oh Becca!

Becca-…twitch what now…. if its some thing retarded I'm leaving…so this better be good….

Mea-oh its good! Draco just gave me TDG tickets just to get back together with you…or for you to be his girlfriend…

Becca-…riiiiiiiight…………………………..sure………whatever…Draco being…shudders nice………

Mea-JUST GO TALK TO HIM FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS EMO!!!! HE REALLY LOVES YOU NOW SUCK IT UP AND BE A MAN!!!!…. Or a woman…YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Becca-…………you cereal? Well…fine………….walks over to Butt Well? What…

Draco-…i really love you bec…so just deal with it! Or as you say…. BELIEVE IT!!!

Becca-…. you were forced to say that…so…. you lie…TT…That's happened a lot…. so…whatever…TT

Draco-NO!!!!! I MEAN IT!!!! So…. kisses Becca…there!

Becca-. . . And you really meant that? You're never nice to anyone! I know…. I've heard a lot about you…………………………………….but…………………….I never believed it………………………………………………………Cuz' I knew that you were actually a good person……………..or…at least nice……………………………but…I-

Draco- kisses her again

Becca- I did like you…but…I never knew that……………you actually liked me…

Draco-…yes I like you………………………………………………………………

Becca- kisses him back

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooongggggggggggggggg time

Harry-…are you two done yet?

Mea-…. I am so awesome………everyone bask in my awesomeness! I AM THE AWESOMEST!!!!

Harry-you know I haven't really said anything this whole time…

Becca-…. your point?

Draco- Yeah Potter…do you have a point?

Becca-…--' Draco…just…. stop…. please…your embarrassing your self…

Draco-… fine…

Mea-that…was the most…crappiest mushy luff crap I have ever witnessed…I am scared…. and scarred for life.

Becca-…………………………………………………….you would do the same…. and…. anyway………it could have been worse……………………….

Mea-O.o…………..T………..M……………I………… …

Becca- BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry-I HAVE SEEN THE DEVIL IN HUMAN FORM!!!!!!!!!!

Becca-…Sure you have Harry…. sure you have…………………………

Mea-okay my turn! …………TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Becca- ??………OoO……..great…..more emo-ness…great……

Draco-……

Mea-……….i sad………..very sad…………TTTT

Harry-WHY?!?!?!

Becca-……..I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!! YOU'RE THE 'CHOSEN ONE'! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THESE THINGS!!!!!!!

Mea-………..i will now crawl into a very deep depression………so leave me alone….

Becca- -o- you have no reason to be emo…I did…you don't………..

Mea- I CAN BE HOWEVER EMO I WANT TO BE! SO DIE! AND SAVE THE WORLD THE SUFFERING!!!!

Becca- ………..No…I know what you're going to say Harry and the answer is…………no……………………………………so…Yeah……………….

Mea-well listen woman….just because you think you're special and crap doesn't mean I can't be emo too! You're not the only one who has been through crap okay? SO THERE!

Becca-…I'm living a nightmare…………………………….Well…. All my family's dead…including my foster parent…SIRUIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Draco-…wait…Sirius was your….FOSTER PARENT?????

Mea-……..join the club……………oh and GASP! I'm done now back to depression….TT

Becca-Yeah, in my time of dieing……………………………………TT………poor ,poor Siruis…………I miss him………….a lot……….but…..that doesn't mean that you can go all emo…….Why are you being like this anyway? Did Harry do it? Did I? Did Buttoxen?

Draco-don't call me that please……please………….

Becca-..whatever buttox- I mean Draco…n.n

(Authors pop up)

Rebecca- DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Becca- Back off!!!!! HE"S MINE!!!!!

Rebecca-….don't worry…..I have Brian…….by the way….where is he?

Brian- ?? where am I?

Rebecca- OoO BRIAN!!!!!!! huggles

Brian- hi!

Draco-………………………………………..who are you guys?

Becca- these are our creators…..Rebecca and Meagan……..and some other random guy…

Meagan-…is that a book? grabs book from mea

Mea-DIE!!!!!!!!! attacks Meagan

Becca-……………………………………..

Rebecca-….so…..what now?……I know! Snape!

Brian-…? Who?

Rebecca- OoO……--' evil teacher…

Brian- Oo oh…..well…..lets go play some pranks!!!!!!!!!1

Rebecca- Right!

Becca- oooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Can I come too???????

Draco- me too!!

Rebecca- are you guys coming too? --

Meagan-ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! You can have your book back. I have my own!

Mea-twitch you mean to tell me that you fought with me for a book you **didn't** want?

Becca- Oo everyone……

RUN!!!!!!!!!!!

Mea- YOU WILL DIE A SLOW AND PAIN FULLED DEATH IN THE LAND OF CHO'S AND SUFFER!!!

Meagan-……………well it could be arya……

Becca- whispers Shes there too….

Rebecca- really? How do you know?

Brian-……………………………………….you don't, probable, want to know….

Draco-……….?? Who's Arya?

Becca-……………………………..Lets just say…Shes about ten times worse than Cho and Pansy mixed together……….. we all hate her…

Meagan-…………………….oh crap……………………..

Mea- I WILL RIP OUT YOUR ORGANS AND WEAR THEM AS A BELT! I WILL POKE OUT YOUR EYES AND EAT THEM!!!! THEN THROW YOU INTO A BLAZING FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Becca-….at least we'll be able to speak….she didn't say our vocal cords……so….yeah….And if she did…. I wouldn't have to deal with trying to remind her every second of the day that her hairs a different color! seeths

Rebecca- OoooooooO oh…………………right……I know this……

Ami- how did I get here?

Rebecca- OoO Ami????

Ami- AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Becca- ?? Oh….voice in my head!!!!!!! That Ami?

Ami- Yep! I work for moldy butt. sorry…he's trying to get to the kids at Hogwarts…. so he made us get into some kids heads and well….he's trying to get them to go to the……..

Dark side… 

"We have cookies………oh……………………………….and Draco………………….."

Becca- Oo turns to Draco your sided with…moldy butt?

Draco-…………………………crap……….I thought you already knew that!

Becca- I DIDN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!! THE PUBLIC OWLS!!!!!!!!

Meagan-doesn't Mea have a voice in her head too?

Riku-yes she does…that would be me…

Mea-Oo Riku? You're evil too? And work for moldy butt?

Riku-yes…sadly….

Brie- HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Gaara-…………………………………………crosses arms

Sasuke-…..Riku?………….man I thought Itachi took you and I killed him for no reason?

Riku-family? Murder? Remember?

Sasuke-……….oh yeah……..

KNOW YOUR STARS

STARRING- REBECCA AND MEAGAN AS THE JUDGES AND ANNOUNCERS

Meagan-first up……..DRAKO!!! I mean DRACO!!!

Rebecca-……I hate you……anyway…….Draco is actually…. A momma's boy!

Draco –I am not!!!!!!!!!

Rebecca- Yes you are….don't argue with your elders!

Draco- crosses arms

Rebecca-…..now……Draco is hotter than Harry Potter!

Draco-…….That I agree with! smirks

fan- girls faint

Becca-pulls out shotgun Whos first?

fan-girls-run…..

Meagan-oooooookay…….anyway! is it true Drako…

Draco- its Draco.

Meagan-shut-up Drako….that you dream of Harry?

Every one gets really, really quiet………

Becca-….they do say that in the owl community……

Rebecca- I say nay!!

Draco- I………………………DON'T………AND NEVER……..WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rebecca-…….stop lying to yourself Draco……you know it……….you know its true!!!

Draco- I KNOW I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT LYING!!!!!!!! IF I WAS I WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW FROM EMMBARESSMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rebecca-…………wow…….right…..well….your done….Bye!

Draco- curses at announcers I'll be back! I swear it!

off stage

Draco- don't worry Harry….your next……smiles

Becca- OoO ……he just smiled! That never happens!!!!!!!

Harry-……….oh crap……….

Mea-. . .

back to the show….

Rebecca- now we will take comments and questions from the crowd….at Hogwarts…

Random girl- is it true that you killed…looks around Cedric…

Rebecca-….Yeah Harry…..Did you?

Harry-…..no…..and never will….ever…..

Mea-WHO SAID THAT?!!?!?! YOU WILL DIE A SLOW AND PAIN FILLED DEATH!!!!!!!!!

Random girl #2- Is it true the Harry Potter is THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE?

Meagan-……..well Harry? Speak loud and clear….tape recorder

Harry-…well……..I won't say anything cuz I don't want to get attacked by Malfoy Fan-girls………so…….I guess not….

Meagan-so nice!

Rebecca- twitch now Harry, don't be so modest…please…speak your mind…we all want to hear…twitch

Becca-…I ready with the shotgun…Its fully loaded…. so is the pigeon…its full of poop!

Meagan- OF COURSE HE IS!!!!! HE IS **THE** SEXIEST MAN ALIVE!!!!!!!!!

Becca-…shoots Meagan there…. our lives will be much better now!

Draco-…I think fan-girls will think differently…. right girls?

Fan-girls- ATTACK!!!

Rebecca- O.O well…..after the bloody mess uh…….that was nice…..next is…looks at script…..ME???????

Becca- oh yeah…..heh…..heh……..

Rebecca-….I hate you all……

Meagan-back too life well……um…..hi Bec!

Rebecca-…what…. now?

Meagan-nothing…CAN I NOT SAY HI???????

Rebecca-….your supposed to ask me questions!!!!!!! Hello!!!!!

Meagan-oh yeah…..okay here's one from ilikebunnies283….She asks: _Did you kiss Harry?_

Rebecca-… No? then I never kissed….shudders bald butt….and anyway…. I like Brian!

Brian- from backstage YAHOOOOOOOOO!!!!WOOT!!!

Meagan- I just read what it says here. Don't take it out on me. Okay this one is from scarback91 it reads:_ I think you are the hottest person alive. Not Harry._

MURRY!!!!

Rebecca-….motions a 'score' sweet! Anyway….next question…. this is awesome…I'd never think I'd get fan mail…. although Ami will kill him- oh…speak of the devil….sees Ami kicking Murry's butt

Meagan-. . .that's great…..this ones from deathbysand24 it says:_ I won't kill you. _Well that was great….it made no sense but okay Gaara that was nice!

Gaara-…..you will die though…..after this show…..glare

Brie-….I'm next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rebecca- okay…..Brie…..uh…..this was from….dapuppetmaster45 he writes: _Why do you like Gaara anyway? His brother is way hotter and is way cooler than him anyway so…Why are you going out with him?_

Brie- Simple, He's awesome! And no Kankuro…. I'm not going to dump him…. so no…. I will not go out with you…. ever….

Rebecca- ooooooooooookay….next e-mail….this ones from theeverlastingyouth56 he writes: _What is wrong with you? You're not youthful! You could go out with me and be very youthful! _

Brie-…Lee…never send me a e-mail….or talk to me….ever again….if you do….I'll send Gaara to your house and do what he did to you at the Chunin exams….

Gaara-…heh….that was fun…..

Rebecca-….sweet….anyway…..next one…is from…..elpervbook32 he writes: _…Could you get Mito to-_

Brie-…..Kakashi……..stop……she's very busy right now….

Rebecca-….-_go on a date with me?_

Brie-….fine….okay….I'm done….

Rebecca- Next is…Meagan!

Meagan-…oh crap…sigh lets get this over with…

Rebecca- Alright! Back up against the wall….Time for Public humiliation! Okay…dumbidiotrider00 writes….O.O: ur hott!

….gag…anyway…

Meagan-thnxs Eragon…that was nice…

Mea- . . . WHY YOU LITTLE- beats the crap out of ed

Rebecca-O.O must be family issues….okay….next one is from…..OoO….scarback91, it says: _I hate you…I don't know why…But I do! Especially for the muffin thing! And…well…I can't really speak for Ami but! I hate you…And wish you would die…_

OoO Oh….that's nice…more family issues….

Meagan-AW! MURRY I HATE YOU TOO! THAT WAS THE NICEST THING YOU'VE EVER SAID TO ME! THNXS!

Rebecca-oh yeah….today's opposite day…so…just for Meagan…

Next ones from….thefishesworstnightmare13 it reads….Oo: _YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!_

Rebecca-….more family issues….--' sounds like my family reunion….--'

Meagan-Ami…thnxs…really…thnxs.

Rebecca-….next is…RIKU!

Riku-….crap ….oh well,,

Meagan-okay this one is from avenger78 it reads: _I would kill all the fan-girls in the world just to be with you._

Riku-AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! SASUKE I LUFF JOO TOO!!!!!

Meagan-huzzah…next one is from hokage#6 says: _Will you go get ramen with me?_

Riku-…noway Naruto…not even in your dreams. Next q.

Meagan-THAT'S SO MEAN! GO GET RAMEN WITH EM!

Riku-Xx ARE YOU MAD WOMAN!?!?!?

Meagan-nvm….moving on this one's from fan-girl#1 it reads:_I WILL KILL YOU FOR SASUKE!!!!_

Riku-Sakura…I hate you, but now you can just have him……so die…XP!

Rebecca-Oh! You have one more e-mail….this one is from mybrothersstalker75 he writes: _I will get you brother…and your little girlfriend too! Oh…and…I will kidnap her! And take her to the Atkatsuki with me!…so yeah…heh…heh…foolish little brother…_-

Well…this continues on but….what are your comments? . 

Riku-Xx WELL OH YEAH?!?! FOOLISH OLD MAN!!! DIE IN FLAMES!!!!! FOR ALL I CARE!!! DIE ITACHI DIE!!!!!!

Rebecca- O.O now its really family issues….--' great…--…And he is not an OLD MAN! YOUR JUST AN OLD HAG! SO YEAH! YOU'RE AN OLD BAG! OH! WHAT NOW SUKER?

Brie- Rebecca…shut up! She'll blow…that's bad…really, really, really bad…

Riku-Ox --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca-…I think she said…flaming…piece of meat…sweet! anyway…Ami's next!

Ami-? Why?

Rebecca- Cuz I said so!

Ami-…SWEETNESS!

Becca- that's my word!

Meagan-okay this ones from…I'm not reading this…this is CRAP!

Rebecca- Yes you are…or else Murtagh will sing the 'kiss the girl' song again!

Meagan-Xx OKAY, OKAY! Windofthefan64 it says: _WHY DO YOU LOVE MURRY!?!?!? _

Ami-…--' Why do you love Shika-kun? And secondly…Why not??????????

Next question please….

Meagan-ooooooooooooooooooooookay this ones from youwillserve10 it reads: _I WILL RULE! AND YOU CAN'T DO NOTHIN'!!!!!!_

Ami- OoO….that was ether from my dad…or my boss…Either way that was creepy..o.O any who…next q please…

Meagan-okay moving on…this ones from…I don't believe it…

Naruto-BELIEVE IT!!!!!

Meagan-hits him with ramen noodle its from…Serverofthedarklord97 it says: _MURRY CAN DO NOTHING I WILL HAVE YOU!!!! _……that was scary…..

Ami-. . . Draco….did you send that? If you did….why? seriously….why?

Meagan-Dorko sent that? Oh well…then I pity him…poor buttoxen…

Draco-I HAVE A PERPOSE!!!!

Meagan-to who?

Draco-…--" not that you baka…

Meagan-watch it buttoxen! I'm the author!

Draco-flies off of stage

Meagan-……wow! Its quiet in here!

Ami-….I want to know!

Meagan-idc…SO THERE!!!

Becca-……I……………………………………nm…

Murry-….. I hate you all……

Meagan- shut-up Murry! And go crawl in a dark emo hole!

Ami- WHY?????TELL MEH!!!!!!

Draco-….because I-

Meagan-WELL THAT'S GREAT BUTTOX-

Ami-shut….up!!!!!

Now…you were saying…

Draco-CUZ' I HEART U!!!

Ami-….oh…..well……sorry…..I've Murry….

Becca-…TT

Murry-…………YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!

Meagan-……………….that's great…..now…..GET OFF MY STAGE!!!

Rebecca- okay….next is….Gaara!

Gaara-…read me my fan mail you cretin….

Rebecca- such manners….fine…this one is from…..ronaldmcdonald565…he writes: _I need my wig back….can you please mail it to me? Then would you mind going into the business with me?_

Gaara-…..

everyone hears a scream and a splat

Gaara-…..

Meagan-this ones from cosong37 it says:_ Thnxs for singing the Sandman song for us! We owe ya one! _………Gaara you sing? Xx

Gaara- O.o…no………..and I never will…………………………………next q now!

Meagan- …..this is just plain scary…but I'll read it anyway! This ones from iflirtw/u23 she says: _I had a nice time last night at the movies! Thnxs for the Memories! _ GAARA YOU LIKE INO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Brie-…..Actually….I sent that…..'

Meagan-……. ……n….v…..m….movin' on! Uh….u read this on Rebecca.

Rebecca-…..okay….uh…………O.O…..ummmm….I won't say this aloud……its too graphic….way! to graphic……

Meagan-just read it…

Rebecca-ugh….Well….fine…this is from…. fire and it says:

I LIKE COFFEE MUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara- O.O I have no idea who sent that!

Meagan-well I think that's it for Gaara now……..GET OFF OF MY STAGE!!!

Rebecca-okay next…..is……Becca! your turn!

Becca-………………….go on with it……

Meagan-…….this is from……elpezestanadando it says:

_EL PEZ!!!!!!!_

Becca-…….right…..sure…………..he likes fish way too much…..it's a shame….

Meagan-okay………..this ones from…..iknowall39 its says: _Becca do your DADA homework, Hermione _……she really needs to die….

Becca-…..Yes she does……but….she does all my other homework….so…..she's okay….

Meagan- okay this ones from sexiestmanalive#1 he says: _yo…why do you like buttoxen?_

Dude…that's funny…ha…ha…HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Becca-….Why do you like retard? That's what I thought…..now….I like him…Cuz….HE'S TEN THOUSAND MORE TIMES SEXIER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Becca-….that's why…..next q…..this is the last one…..

Meagan- . . . ooooooooooookay…that was scary…anyway…this ones from severofthedarklord97 he says: _U HOTT!!!!!!!_

I am really sick of this u hot e-mail crap…so HAPPY!??!?!?!

Becca-…yes….i'm happy……….thank you fan people!!!!!

Meagan- that's great now…..GET OFF OF MY STAGE!!!! NOW!!!!

Rebecca-…okay….Mea your….next….

Mea-…crap…..

Rebecca- okay this one elpezestanadando writes:

…_I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :3_

…. …..mushy crap…..ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww….oh well….

Mea-. . .well that was nice but I just saw you five minutes ago Eragon…

Becca- he's going through withdrawls… so…

Rebecca-………anywho….okay….this next one is from….. scarback91 he writes:

_Why do you like Eragon anyway? Hes an idiot!…so yeah…WHY?????_

Ami- Yeah Mea….why? Besides the fact that….you think he's hott….

Mea-can't tell you…future thing…XPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ami-…There won't be a future for you if you don't tell meh!

Mea-FINE! HE-cars go by, screams and sirens are heard THERE!

Ami-Say it again to where I can hear you! If not…Well…Eragon might not be in the future…. 

Mea-. . . fine……..he……….well……..he sacrifices himself for me……..HAPPY?!?!?!?

Ami-…so? Murtagh tries to do the same thing…. doesn't succeed but…. he at least tries…

Mea-HE DIES FOR ME OKAY?!?!?!?!!?

Ami-Once again….He DOES THE SAME FREAKING THING!

Rebecca-…You know….I'm getting tired of these family issues….

Becca-…Huh? What did you say? huggles Drako….I mean you possible do that somewhere else?

Becca- No… ;-)

Rebecca-….Moving on! Well….who's next? Uh….Murry's next….I mean Murtagh!

Murtagh-…Fine..just get it over with….I probable more letters than Eragon will ever have so..You guy's might as well get started…crosses arms and smiles, puts up his feet on a table

Meagan-Xx fine……grins evilly….actually murry you only have two letters so we made one up……XP

Rebecca-…--…Meagan…he has 15000 letters…I counted…winks

Murtagh- I do? I mean….smirks I know that…

Meagan-O0………well………..oh bugger…then I'm not reading even one! XP!!

Rebecca-….-- Your at least reading one….Its from the fish boy…

Meagan-heh…heh…no not that one to graphic…. but I do have another one…this ones from…randomchic3…it says…oh crap… _Why do you have a smoking hot body? _Dude…murry's gonna die from Ami's Wrath…I'll get my camera….

in the background you hear a scream then someones voice saying: Nasuda! You

Murtagh-…Well…now that that is taken care of…Well….I work out…a lot…

Meagan-…..

Becca- You mean MAKE OUT A LOT!

Murtagh- SHUT UP! I DO MA- I MEAN WORK OUT A LOT TOO!

Becca- you don't have any free time! You too busy swapping spit with Ami!

Murtagh-….blush But I do work out….a lot…when Ami's not around…

Becca-shock there is a time when she's not around you?

Meagan-. . .

Rebecca-….Next one is from….uh…thefishesworstnightmare13 it says:_ Care for a good sh-_ O.O _shag later? ;-)……………I luff you!_

…my god….too much info even on my part!

Murtagh-….mumbles to self… next question please…

Rebecca-…right… next one is from-

Meagan-backtolifeforgood it reads: _Hi honey! I washed your underwear so there clean! Remember to wash behind your ears! Love You, Mom ___

Rebecca- Dear god….moving on! This next one is from…..iknowall78 it reads: _do you remember…….the………__MUFFIN!_

_XPPPPPPPP_

Murtagh- still in a daze after the first one..

Rebecca-…this is really weird mail….OH well…at least there no family issues in this one…Eragon your next…Oh and Ami Murtagh says yes to your mail…

Ami- Yes!

Meagan-okay this ones from iknowall78….it says: _I booked a hotel room…;)_

Eragon-thinks…heh…fun fun! XP talks um……good job?

Meagan-ugh….moving on…..this is from morzanlives666 it reads: _Son when a man loves a woman------------------------------------------------------- three hours later _well that was very detailed…….um………okay! moving on!

Eragon-so that's what it is……….OMG! sobbing and sucking his thumb mommy its so dark….why won't you hold me mommy?

Mea-went to Morzan YOU!!!! fatally wounds him

Meagan-last one….. thank god ……this is from elfmaster50000 it says: _I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT_ _!!!!! rambles on and on okay? So listen next time. _Eragon what'd ya do?

Eragon-…well I sorta….put…..um corn starch in his water….it was funny….heh….

Rebecca- Well….this next one is from….uh….avenger78 he says….OoO…:_ what is 2+23,000,000,000,000,000,000????? Big…number…._

Mea- SASUKE YOU BUTT!!! attacks DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi- Where the-? Oh no! Fan girls!

Rebecca, Meagan, Riku- ITACHIII!!!!

Itachi-…..oh far far away

Rebecca- see? Look what you did! You made him run away!

Riku-he's still hott……OH TACHI-KUN!!!!! runs to him

Itachi- What? Do? You? Want?

Rebecca-…I'll take that as a rhetorical question……anyway….Oh Oh! Tachi! Will you….umm……TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF! PLEASE??????? ( I knew that you were going to say that anyway so don't be angry…..)

Riku-…. YEAH!!!!! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

Itachi-….Tch….Fine…takes shirt off

All the fan girls are in complete awe and are still staring to this day….

Kisime- BUT ITACHI! I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!

Riku- snaps out of it for a sec BEAT IT FISHSTICKS! goes back to drooling

Rebecca- Awww….poor fishstick…..hugs Better fishy?

Kisime-….sniff maybeh……

Rebecca- Good!

Itachi-….Can I leave now?

Fan Girls- NO!!!!!!!!!!!

Rebecca- Does that answer your question? huggles Kisime Fish boy!

Kisime-….

Meagan-….what happened to Brian?

Rebecca- Well….he went Back to Texas….

Meagan-…good for you……

Rebecca-Fish Boy!

Eragon-O.O FFFFFFFIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! attacks Kisime fish…fish…fish…

Meagan- dang Ed you like fish TOO much…

Rebecca- Hes my fish stick! shoves Eragon off stage There! XP!

Meagan-well I think the fan girls have calmed down…except Riku….sigh

Rebecca- Kisime! Help me out here! shoves Riku Wake up!

Kisime-…..Itachi put your shirt back on….That will snap her out of it….You can run away after that….and go back too…..shifty eyes The Hideout….

Itachi-I would but Riku has a hold of my shirt…and won't let go….

Riku-… EEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!! hugs shirt

Kisime- Oh look! A picture of Itachi naked!

Rebecca- averts eyes although tempting I won't look…

Riku- drops shirt WHERE! TELL ME!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi- picks shirt and leaves

Kisime-….Bye!

Rebecca- Wait! Fish Boy! We need you for din- I mean….Would you like to stay for food?

Kisime-…will the meat be rare?

Rebecca- depends on if you stay…

Kisime- Fine…

Riku-TTTTTTTTTTTT HE LEFT!!!! sobs NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!

Rebecca- Well…get over it…He really doesn't like anyone…so get over it…Hey…Where's Becca and Buttoxen?

Meagan-with your mom.

Riku-fine……what' for supper?

Meagan- rolls eyes ugh…whispers

Riku-ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………………YUM!!!!

Meagan-well I'm leaving here's Meg and buttoxen#2 in my place.

Meg-well what's for supper?

Riku-whispers

Meg-ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………………..Yay!!!

Riku-that's what I said!!

Rebecca-…--' does no one listen to meh? Where are they?

Meg-you mean Becca and dorko? Their coming I think Bec called me saying they got stuck on the road.

With Becca + Buttoxen

Becca- erg… the mini-vans….MOVE!

Draco-….Ugh…..Women drivers….

Back with other peeps

Meg-see told ya……….XPPP!

Rebecca-…That is all a lie….In fact its probable the worst lie I've ever heard!

Becca- Hi guys! What cha talking bout?'

Meg-….FINALLY!!!!!! I'm hungry lets eat!

O.C.O.-what's for supper?

Meg-……..you retard……….whispers

O.C.O.- ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………COOL!

Becca-…

Rebecca- Here's dinner! shows them turkey and some other strange substance

During Dinner

Kisime- Whoa! This is really good! What is it?

Rebecca-….ummmmmmmm….Your mom…..sweat drop Heh…heh heh…sorry…please don't kill me! cowers in fear

Meg-dang Kisime your momma tastes good! gobbles down soup

O.C.O.-yeah…..good times….good times…..

Meg-stops in mid-chew WHAT?!?!

Becca- I think he's remembering Ginny….And the…uh….whispers in Megs ear

Meg-X-x

O.C.O.-. . .SO!?!?!?!?!? YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?

Meg-…………..nope! you buttoxen! goes back to eating……WAIT!!! YOU!!!! attacks oco

Becca-…Ugh…is he that dense?

Draco- has the soup all over his face Hum?

Becca-… Draco you got a little something right there points to his face

Draco- smirks Where? Could you get for me?

Brie- thinks Man he's good……

Becca-…fine….kisses him

Brie- Wait….how did I come here?

Gaara- You little fish boy if you touch Rebecca I'll kill you! Or Brie for that matter!

Kisime-…hugs Rebecca

Rebecca- O.O wow…that was unexpected….

Kisime- I like rare meat…

Rebecca-…But I'm not meat…

Kisime-So?

Becca- Awwwww….How cute! Fish Boy and the Author!

Rebecca- But what about the dish?

Kisime- Oh the soup? I love it!

Rebecca-But its your mom!

Kisime- I never liked my mom.

Rebecca- Family issues?

Kisime- Yep…TT

Rebecca- Awwwww! Its okay! Hugs

Becca- Awwwww!!! Fishy luff!

Draco- It's the most honest love there is! huggles Becca

Becca- Besides goat love…

Meg-. . . ooooooooooooooooooooookay…………..that's great for you Rebecca…….

Rebecca- Fish stick!

Becca- Well…..what now? But no swimming….

Brie- Swimming!

Becca-…..Ugh….fine…

at the lake

Becca- alright…who's going first?

Draco- I volunteer…Becca! push

Becca- falls in you butt! Pulls him in

Meg- I'm gonna read. reads

Harry-shifty eyes push. picks up Meg and throws her in

Meg- Hey! Not fair! splashes him HA! XP!

Brie- come on Gaara! Just go in the water!

Gaara- I CAN'T SWIM!

Rebecca- rides Kisime like a surf board WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Riku-come on Tachi-kun! You can do it!

Itachi-why am I here?

Riku-cuz I have that video.

Becca- No you don't ! I do!

Rebecca- OH me too!

Kisime- Me Three! Cuz…I'm a fish…and I'm awesome…

Rebecca-…..--'….you don't have high speed Riku…

Riku-. . . JUST WAIT TILL I DO!!!! THEN YOU'RE ALL DOOMED!!!! XP!!!!!!!!!

Itachi-in that case I'm leaving. leaves

Riku-FINE BE A BUTT!!!!!!! I DON'T NEED YOU!!!

Inner riku- AW CRAP! KEIHA!

Becca-….she does too….she just is being an idiot….

Draco-…like you are?

Becca-…No mister Drako no…like you are during Transfiguration…

Draco-…oh…..

Rebecca-….WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Brie-….Fine Gaara then I guess I'll just leave you here….

Gaara- Fine! I'll come…but I am not getting in the- AHHHHHHHHH!!

Brie- pushed Gaara in

Gaara- Help! I can't swim!

Brie- Gaara…. you're standing up….

Gaara-…oh…..

Brie- Water Snake Justu! giant snake rises out of the water and bows to Brie Yay! Fluffy!

Riku-…I'm going to read…. so far away from here so you don't get my book wet.

Meg-………can I come? Puppy eyes

Riku-………..fine……….

Harry-NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!

Brie- Water Geyser Justu! water spouts and makes the books disintegrate

Riku-O.O………….TTTTTT…can I not read in peace?!??!

Inner Riku-YOU EVIL PERSON!!!! YOU WILL DIE!!!!! Steams

Brie-………….Heh…heh…No you can't ……Crystal Ice Prison Justu! Ice surrounds the lake…although it's not cold….

Riku-NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I CAN'T ESCAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inner Riku-el pez esta nadando…

Brie-…Man ….I'm chuck full of Justus today….Light Show justu! light show starts Ohhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTY!

Riku-chisel must……..escape………..must……….LIVE!!!!!

Brie- Oh and Riku every time that you hit it…uh…it grows….back about 5 inches…

Rebecca- I wonder what the light show would look like under water…..

Brie-…good idea! Living water Justu! this enables them to breathe under water…oh except Kisime…he can already do that….

Riku-her screams and other thing she is saying is muffled by the water

Brie-…I think she said something about a flaming piece of meat….shrugs Oh well..

Rebecca- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo!!!!!!!!! Preeeettty..Shineh lights!

Meg-………can I ask what the point is?

Harry-……PPPPPPPPPRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brie- to watch the show retard!

Becca-…this reminds me of Hogwarts in the Great hall…Very Pretty…. And Shineh.

Meg-…….yeah it does…..but can I LEAVE NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Brie-Not until its over!

Rebecca-…I wish Brian were here right now…TT

Kisime- hugs Its okay…Fish sticks here!

Rebecca- Thanks Kisime…

Becca- That's so cute! Those two…

Draco- huggles You know you are too…

Becca-Yep…I know…

Kisime-…You know…

Rebecca-…sniff what?

Kisime-…Do you wanna go back to the Atkatsuki with me and Itachi? Riku can come too…

Riku-stops screaming really? Awesome…

Rebecca-….Well, I will, but I'm not sure about Riku…..

Riku-DID YOU NOT HEAR ME YOU RETARD! YES! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS EMO! YES!

Rebecca-looks around did you hear something?

Kisime- nope…

Riku- FINE! I'll go there my self….

at hideout thingy

Leader-okay all you have to do is take down another member.

Riku- OKAY! kicks Itachi where it counts

Itachi-O.O doubles over in pain HELP MEH TOM CRUISE!

Leader- sweat drop uh….okay your in…

Riku-looks at everyone else Are you sure you don't want me to take someone else down? evil grin

Leader-NO! no that's fine….you did great…

Everyone else-cowers in fear

Riku-looks at Itachi, who is still in pain that's for leaving me!

Kisime-Hi Leader-sama! I brought a new member!

Leader- Ugh….fine…defeat another member of the team…

Rebecca-…glares at Zetzu You tried to make all the veggies go on strike…HOW…DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Zetzu- Cowers in fear She's scary….Like Itachi…

Leader- Well…Kisime's Girlfriend is in…

Kisime- blush She's not my Girlfriend!

Leader- Whatever…

Kisime- We're not right Bec-Chan?

Rebecca- Right…blush We're not…

Leader-…Look I don't care…

Dieadara-….She's got a weird look in her eye…

Tobi- Tobi's a good boy…

Rebecca- pats Tobi on the head That's right…Tobi's a good boy…

Riku-now what?

Itachi-still in pain TTTTTTTTTTTT

Riku-its what you deserve

Rebecca-OoO no its not! picks up Itachi are you okay?

Itachi- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!

Rebecca-…glares at Riku Meany…..You mortally scarred him for life!

Kisime-….That hurts man…really really hurts….she hit?

Rebecca- yep…

Kisime- OOOOOOhhhh…Ow…. sorry Itachi….

Itachi-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

Itachi is screaming for about…oh…a few hours

Riku-are you done yet? I want to get on with my life sometime…

Rebecca-Ugh…Well..Whats our mission Leader Sama?

Leader- well First you get……THESE REALLY COOL JACKETS! sparkle of youth

Kisime- here let me help you Rebecca

Rebecca- blush uh…okay…

Kisime- drapes cape over her

Rebecca- It fits! Well. Okay…it is a little big…

Riku-mines to big…..evil grin can I share one with you Itachi?

Itachi-…………no……………..

Riku-puppy eyes please? Itachi-kun?

Itachi-…………………..no………………..

Riku-shrugs oh well it was worth a shot…

Kisime-…Ugh…

Rebecca-…Amateurs…. man…you'd think after that performance she'd give up…but I guess some people are that stubborn…. Oh well….

Kisime- Well. Our first mission is…..to….uh…what was it again Leader Sama? sweat drop

Leader- To kill…..bum bum bum Naruto…

Rebecca-…Oh…that will be easy….All of you meet me at the Ramen shop and I will have him killed in five minutes….Max…Give me 20 second at the least….

Itachi- Impossible…. I can't even get to Naruto let alone kill him…What makes you think you could?

Rebecca- Two words….I rock….Oh and Riku can help!

Inner Rebecca- Ugh….might as well….this is for the whole Itachi thing….

Kisime- I'm coming too! 3 You know…for…uh….protection reasons….and for reference…

Itachi- Tch…fine…I'll come too…but only this once….--'

Riku-can I kick 'em?

Rebecca-…would you like for Kisime to eat you?

Riku-…I'll start walking…wait can I kick Naruto?

Rebecca- Actually that was part of the plan….so yea….

Kisime-…Can I hit him with my pointy sword? Please?

Rebecca- Sure! But I've got to hit him first then Riku then You…And Itachi can just stand there and look good…..Then he can go and kill his brother….then we can watch!

Riku-O.O you're going to kill your brother?…….can I kick 'em too?

Rebecca-…Well…sure…

Riku- YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At the fighty thingy

Rebecca- stands up about 10ft above Naruto Hello Naruto….

Naruto-…O-O looks up Your tall….paralyzed with fear

Rebecca- Now Riku!

Riku-kicks him where the sun don't shine WAKE UP YOU BOOB!!!!!

Naruto-doubled over in pain

Rebecca- Kisime! Your cue!

Kisime- kills Naruto Yay! He's dead! Oh…wait…I missed….LOG!

Rebecca-. . . Log….I luff you….But…this is no time for you…. jumps from House to house Naruto? COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!

Naruto pops up out of nowhere Naruto- BELIEVE IT!

Jiraya- hits Naruto over the head Naruto! I told you! You're supposed to surprise the enemy…Not announce…to them…you idiot…Oh well…. attacks

Rebecca- Old Man….Your too weak to fight all of us! Kisime…you can do the honors….

Kisime- Yay! Bum dum…. ba dum…ba dum…ba dum….

Riku-can I kick him?

Rebecca-….yea…sure….Oh…and here wear this….gives her cleats here….now you can…

Riku- OH PERVY-SAGE!!! kicks him

Jiraya-Xx

Naruto-PERVY-SAGE!!!!

Riku-slowly turns to him OH NARUTO!!!

Naruto-O.0 RRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!

Riku-kicks him too there! Now everyone's happy!!!

Kisime-…Now that we're done here…Lets go watch Itachi beat up Sasuke!

Rebecca- Okay….I'll get the Ramen!

Riku-O.O oh! oh! can I kick 'em too? Please???

Rebecca-No….you can't its Itachi's fight…not yours…

Kisime- Itachi does need my help though….so have fun watching…leaves to help Itachi

Riku-ooooooo that looked like it hurt…..ahhh…that must have hurt….

Rebecca-…just don't do anything stupid…okay?

Kisime-fine…

Rebecca- that's Tobi's job…. and don't get hurt too badly…

Kisime- Okay!

Riku-GAG! Infact…GAG ME WITH A SPORK!!! XPP!

During the fight

Rebecca- Go Kisime!!!!!!!!! And kill him Itachi!

Riku-oh…Sharingan on his own brother…AWESOME!!!

Rebecca- don't get too comfy…Gai sensei will come…. and kick Jiraya…in the face…

Riku-I'll get my camera…digs in pockets

Rebecca- Oh the fights over…Sees Naruto hit Kisime KISIME! NUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kisime- I'm okay….This little brat is going to die though….Jiraya comes in and hits Kisime

Kisime- falls down

Rebecca- Kisime! rushes down to help……………………YOU! LITTLE! flames and lots and lots of…..well…flames…that hit and burn Naruto and Jiraya

Riku-OH! OH! can I help? Plz?

Rebecca- Yes…Kill Naruto…I've got the old man…..

Riku-YES! Lighting Storm Justu! lighting comes and fries Naruto, mortally wounding him

Rebecca-Do you really think that you can beat us old man?

Jiraya-….yea…does the frog thing

Rebecca- Ah! Not the frog gut! No! It's sucking everything in! Kisime! is struggling to pull him out of the frog gut….

Riku-OH! I HELP!! Lighting Puppet Justu lightning comes out of her fingers and zaps the frog gut, thereby setting Kisime free

Rebecca- picks Kisime up Lets go to the…shifty eyes hideout…

Itachi-does fire thingy to blow hole in wall I'll be back…Brother….walks toward the hideout…

Inside the Hideout

Rebecca- Kisime? Kisime? Kisime! Are you okay? TTTTTT

Kisime is out cold….for now

Riku-poor fish man…poor Bec-Chan…hold me Itachi?

Itachi-……….no………

Riku-fire in background I…will…make…you wish you hadn't said that….

Itachi-…….no……

Riku-so close but yet so far……you win this round Uchiha Itachi…but I'll be back…with Fan-girls…..lots and lots of Fan-girls….MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rebecca- sniff ….It sad….TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Riku-its okay Rebecca! It could have been worse! Kisime will be okay…

Itachi-yeah right…..

Riku-glare Shut-it!

Itachi-……fine……but I don't like you…..infact I hate you…..

Rebecca-…TT sniff your right…but…TT…Me still sad…TT

Riku-Poor…poor fish man……doesn't this place have a healer?

Leader-………..nope………..XP! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Rebecca-What would they need a healer for? Sniffles They're untouchable!

Inner Rebecca- Zabuza pops up and starts singing like MC Hammer!

Rebecca- TT sniff…..sniff……………………………….TT will he ever wake up?

Riku-of course!

Itachi-yeah of course he will…rolls eyes

Riku-vein Itachi…why don't you leave?

Itachi-why?

Riku-mumbles, then lighting pushes Itachi away good riddance.

Rebecca-…TT…O.o…throws water on his face Wake up!

Riku-BUGGER!!! Hey! I don't believe it!

Naruto-BELIEVE IT!!!

Riku-vein erg….but anyway…Kisime's waking up!!!! YAY FISH MAN!!! HE LIVES!!!!!!!

Rebecca- Yay! You're alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hugs Yay! Me happy! huggles Yay!

Riku-okay Itachi you can come back in now….

Itachi- do I get a consolation prize?

Rebecca-no…Yay! Fish stick! You alive! hugs

Kisime-Wha? Where am I? Oh the Hideout? Oh….Rebecca? hugs back

Rebecca- TT I thought you were dead! but your not!

Riku-…….okay that's great…..you can stop now….please?

Rebecca-No…

Riku-shifty eyes can I have a hug Tachi-kun? Please?

Itachi-……no……

Riku-erg….WHY DON'T YOU LIKE MEH?!?!? Beside the fact you can't have kids….WHY DON'T YOU LIKE MEH?!?!?!?!?!

Itachi-…cuz…I just…don't….walks away and cuz Emo guys don't feel…that's why…

Riku-SO?!?!?!? But that's really hott…WHY!?!?!?! WHY CREUL WORLD?!? WHY?!?!?!?

Rebecca-……but…uh…this is really awkward…. blush ummm…

Itachi-….Ugh….I hear a song….It sounds like…..Girlfriend….

Inner Riku-PERFECT!!! I WILL WIN! UCHIHA ITACHI!!!! BELIEVE IT!! KEIHA!!!

Kisime-…uh…. right…. what did I miss?

Inner Becca-….Ugh…Kisime is way dense….although….he is very nice for a fish boy

Riku-HOW DO I GET HIM TO LIKE MEH?!?!?!?! Rebecca? Plz?

Rebecca- looks around me? You're asking me? To help you? This is a real breakthrough….Okay first go up and slap him….then kiss him….Just do it…

Riku-can I kick 'em?

Kisime and Rebecca- No!

Riku-…erg….fine! walks up to Itachi

Itachi- what do you want?

Riku-punches him

Itachi-Ahhh! That hurt you b-

Riku-kisses him

Rebecca- O.O she did it? She did it! Yay!

Kisime-…But will it work?

Rebecca- I don't know….Lets keep watching!

Riku-breaks off

Itachi-. . . Okay….first you hit me…then you…..you….kissed me? I'm confused……Very very confused……

Riku-kisses again only longer

Rebecca- I am so good…..crosses arms and smiles

Kisime-…Well….he's still confused…so…

Rebecca-…he isn't now…evil grin

Itachi-…well…kisses back

Rebecca- screams IT WORKED!!!!!!!!! I'M A MATCHMAKER! everyone turns to look at her Oh….no one was sposed' to hear that…..shrinks back

Kisime-….Yay! fish smile

Inner Riku-YESSSSSS!

KEIHA!!!!!!!!

Rebecca-….AWWWWWWWWWWW its so Cheeseh!

Kisime-…your good at this matchmaker crap….

Rebecca- I know…I made her see the light! light filters down

Kisime- although he's still confused….

Rebecca-…aren't all guys like that though?

Inner Becca- Yeah….seriously….Even Draco is confused….

Riku-breaks off you're one good kisser.

Itachi-I know….'cuz I'm awesome…

Rebecca-Okay….this is all a little much for me….I'm leaving…leaves

Kisime- wait for meh! leaves

Riku-…um……now what?

Itachi-………I…don't…know…

At the movies

Rebecca- I know lets go see….Nemo!

Riku-slaps forehead no! a horror film!

Kisime-….fine…Jaws…

In movie

Kisime is just sitting and thinking about ways to torture victims, And Rebecca is cowering in fear right next to him

Riku-sees Rebecca heh…heh…evil grin

Itachi-what are you doing?

Riku-……three….

Itachi-O.O …she wouldn't…..

Riku-two…..

Itachi-Riku NO!!!

Riku-FISH-STICKS!!!!!!!

Rebecca- jumps and hugs Kisime

Kisime-….well….this works….I guess…

Rebecca- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!! That was not funny Riku!

Riku-YES IT WAS!! IT WAS HILARIOUS!

Inner Riku-BOOYA!!!

KEIHA!!!! XP

Itachi-……..that was sorta funny…..a little…..but I'm over it…..

Rebecca- That was not funny Riku! still shaking

Kisime-….sees she looks like a bunny….puts an arm around her

Rebecca- still cowers in fear….but not as much…

Riku-if we would have just watched the movie I wanted to you wouldn't be like this.

Rebecca-Well what movie was that?

Riku- The Hills Have Eyes!!!

Rebecca-….Scary movies….

Kisime- Lets go!

Rebecca-Oh….okay…

Watching T.H.H.E.

Itachi's pointing out all the flaws in killing the people, while Riku is nodding and smiling….very fast…I think she's scared

Rebecca-EEEEEPPPP!!! still cowering in fear ….EEEE!!!!

Kisime-…evil shark grin Three…

Rebecca- do it Kisime!

Kisime-two….

Rebecca- Now!

Kisime-BLENDER!

Riku-BUGGER! LIGHTING STORM JUSTU!!! lightin' comes and zaps Itachi

Itachi-AHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!?!?

Riku-ooooppppssss…. sorry…. reflex….

Rebecca- sees blood pour out of man's head AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

once again cowers in fear

Kisime-…. That's just too messy…. looks at Itachi don't you agree?

Rebecca-This is no time to be talking about battle techniques! Talk about them- sees another gory picture AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Itachi-….man….don't they know any Justu's?

Riku-……….no………they don't…..evil dude pops out of nowhere BUGGER! LIGHTING PUPPET JUSTU!!! Itachi is hit….badly… Oh crap! I'm sorry Itachi! Like I said…natural reflex….heh…heh?

Itachi-…………………………………………………………………just sits there

Rebecca-….Me scared…. Of Itachi….and the movie…..screams and hides in Kisime's cape EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riku-AHHHH! IT'S ALIVE!!!!! hides behind Itachi

Itachi-pulls her out not on your life kid…..

Riku-fire in background what do you call me?? fire raises

Itachi-I'm not scared….

Riku-fire's put out by Itachi's cold heart dang it…

Rebecca-still cowering….

Kisime-…You can come out now….The scary part is over

Rebecca-ooooohhh…okay….me is still scared….OoO…..

Kisime- Its okay….hugs

Rebecca- Yay!

Riku-I'm glad its over….NOW LET'S WATCH THE 2 ONE!!!

Itachi-but you were scared…

Riku-and you're a butt…but you don't see me complaining…

Itachi-…--'

Kisime-…don't worry! Fisheh smile You can go in my cape if your scared…

Rebecca-…Yay!

Riku-………are we watching the second one or not?

Itachi-yep…..

At the Second Movie

Rebecca- Eeeeeeep! huggles Kisime meh scared!

Kisime- puts arm around her better?

Rebecca-

Riku-….okay….this ones not as bad as the first one….whatda think Tachi-kun?

Itachi-asleep…foolish little brother…snores…evil chicken…

Riku-Itachi?

Itachi-…rolls over …..pokes her in the forehead with two fingers

Riku-BUGGER!!! LIGHTING SHEILD JUSTU!!!

Shocks Itachi and he wakes up, and screams like a 3 year old little girl…so much for emo-ness…

Rebecca-…Heh…. heh…. Riku's gonna die…

Kisime- you think so?

Rebecca- Well….sees Itachi steaming and….Mad….very mad yeah…

Riku-…um…Tachi-kun?

Itachi- activates Sharingan

Riku-…um…bugger…um…LIGHTING RAIN JUSTU! starts to rain on Itachi

Itachi-what does th- OW! rain shocks 'em OW!

Riku-heh….heh….okay now-wait…..hee….ha…..HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un.

Rebecca-…they're having some problems…

Kisime-…Well…yes…but isn't that supposed to be a good thing?

Rebecca- were problems a good thing for Itachi?

Kisime- No he ki- OoO

Rebecca- Exactly….So we've got to help! You attack Itachi I'll get Riku to another spot…safe spot…now….GO!

Riku- glares at Itachi, making lighting pass to him

Itachi-MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riku-THAT'S RIGHT YOU LITTLE-

Rebecca- picks Riku up

Kisime- steps in front of Rebecca and Riku Alright….go!

Rebecca- runs from the theatre and jumps through the trees

Riku-PUT MY DOWN YOU- mouth is covered …….--'

Rebecca- You'll be fine if you just shut-up! Itachi is going to kill you if you keep screaming and cussing at me! So just SHUT-UP!!!!

Riku-……….he can't kill me…..'CUZ I'LL KICK HIS- mouth is once again covered

Rebecca- SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At the Akasuki's hideout

Rebecca-Whew…there….I wonder how Kisime and Itachi are doing….

Riku-mouth is still covered and arms are crossed

Inner Riku-GET THIS TAPE OFF OF ME! YOU WILL PAY!! I COULD'VE TAKEN ITACHI!!! AND WON! KEIHA!!!!

Kisime and Itachi come in….Itachi isn't hurt….at all….And Kisime, looks like he's about to die

Rebecca- gasp Kisime!

Riku-………mouth **still** covered…….glares at Itachi

Itachi-glares back

Riku-glares and lighting passes again

Itachi-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Erg!!!!! steamed veggie

Riku-glares some more

Rebecca- TT….Riku! You specialty is needed….Now! uncovers the tape

Riku-BUGGER!!! That hurt……heals fish man

Rebecca- Are you okay?

Kisime-y-yeah…I'm fine…..what about….looks over to Itachi them…

Rebecca- Well…Itachi's an emo, ego-tistic jerk and Riku has anger issues…so in other words…they're fine…..

Riku-HEY! WHY YOU LITTLE-

Itachi-covers her mouth with tape…..wow…..it's quiet in here…

Inner Riku-JUST YOU WAIT UCHIHA ITACHI! I'LL BE BACK WITH THUNDER LIGHTING JUSTU'S!!!!! KEIHA!!!

Rebecca-…Your right…it IS quiet…really, really quiet…

Kisame- …you're right! fisheh smile

Kimimaru pops up out of nowhere in particular…yeah…

Kimi-…Where am I? O.O

Gaara- Your alive? How?

Kimi-…I don't know…??

Riku-rips tape off mouth BUGGER!! Oh and Who are you?

Itachi-….I'm going to get the tape that sticks better…

Rebecca-Riku this is Kimimaru…Bone-nin…Kimimaru Riku…Electric-nin.

Kimi-……Ug….pffft……right…nice to meet you….do I really have to-

Rebecca-YES!!!!

Kimi-…nice to meet you…ugh…there…I'm done…

Rebecca-…OH look! A blender! starts pushing random buttons! OOOOOOOOOh!!!!

Riku-OMG! IT'S A BLENDER!!!! ITACHI-KUN!!! SAVE ME!!!!

Itachi-………no………….

Riku-…..please?

Itachi-………………….no………………..

Rebecca-Come on! Push the buttons!

Mito-Hi!

Rebecca+ everyone else- Whoah!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi-…. hi…. pulls out boo- I mean…novel

Rebecca-….O.o….ooooooooh……..shineh buttons on the blender!

Kakashi-…blushes

Mito-slaps him OH look…another mosquito!

Kakashi-Owwww…sad eyes that hurt…

Mito-awwwww…here…let me help you out….kisses his bruised cheek There…feel better?

Kakashi- blushes shakes his head no

Mito-Well…we can't have that now can we?

Kakashi- grins

Mito- now close your eyes….

Kakashi- closes his eyes

Mito- and Imagine something…

Kakashi- imagines….well…use your imagination!

Mito-Good…now…smacks him over the head with a frying pan That's for having all those dirty thoughts!

Riku-O.o…well…I have been very informed.

Itachi-…well…I'm leaving.

Riku-NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi-O.O….I'm going to run now………….fast………..very fast………..

Riku-TACHI-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! smothers him

Itachi-HELP……….ME………PLZ………..HELP….ME…..

Rebecca-….Itachi….This is very good for you….It builds character….XwX..

Kisame-…Yep! fisheh smile hugs See? You have a fan girl!

Rebecca-…He has about 3 million Kisame-sama…

Kisame- O.o how many do I have?

Rebecca- Well…. there's me…. and……………………………………me………

Kisame-…oh….well one is better than none….and besides…at least you don't stalk me.

Rebecca-….uh….right! I don't!….heh…..heh….O,O"…I never stalked…you….

Kisame-…………………….you've been stalking me…..haven't you?

Rebecca-….I will take that as a rhetorical question…heh heh….

Kisame-Don't lie…you have……….

Rebecca-…Mayebeh…..maybeh not….sweat drop

Riku-holds Itachi in death grip don't go! You wouldn't be with me!

Itachi-let…go…of…me…you crazy fan-girl…now…

Riku-AW! HOW SWEET!!!! YOU DIDN'T THREATEN TO KILL MEH!!!

Inner Itachi-not yet that is…

Inner Riku-OH YEAH! KEIHA!!!!

Rebecca-….ugh…..--'….idiots….Oh well….I know! Lets go eat!

Kisame-Lets go eat at a Chinese Restaurant!

Rebecca- This is Japan…Lets go to a-

Seafood Restaurant

Rebecca- I'll have the Alligator Tail and the Shrimp Alfrado…What will you have Kisima-san?

Kisame-…………..in shock

Riku-…um…I'll have…lobster…kay? Tachi-kun?

Itachi-…let…go…of…me…now…or pay the consequences.

Riku-What is this? Children of the Corn?

Itachi- what?

Riku-…I don't know…

Rebecca-Kisama-san? **Are** you okay? waves hand in front of his face

Kisame-…..I'm……Not…..Sure……

Rebecca-Okay…

After they eat they all leave for the hideout….but first for ice cream

Kisame and Rebecca go to another part of the forest,( the ice cream store was right by the forest) and sit down on a rock, leaving Itachi and Riku alone

Rebecca- Ya know….I had a really great time tonight Kisima-san…blushes

_Inner Kisame-….what do I say? WHAT DO I SAY?????_

Kisame-…me too….I-I mean with you of course…flushes

Rebecca-laughs Its okay…I know what you mean…

_Inner Kisame- Okay….Okay…deep breaths now….deeply inhales and exhales_

Kisame- I-I-I don't know what to say next…

Rebecca- Don't worry me neither….blushes

_Inner Kisame- Say something nice! Compliment her!_

Kisame- Your really cute when you blush….I-I mean ummmmmm….blushes

Rebecca- blushes even deeper oh…..ummm…thank you….your **adorable** when you blush…

Kisame-…But your cute anyway…. even when your not blushing…. Your…. Your…

Rebecca-I'm what?

Kisame-…. beautiful….

Rebecca- gasps you really think so?

Kisame- nods

_Inner Kisame- good job…._

Kisame- I always thought so….

Rebecca- blushes and scoots a little closer Well….I think that….that…

Kisame- Yes?

Rebecca- I really, really liked you Kisame-san….kisses him

_Inner Draco- Smooth moves fish man! I should try them some time!_

_Inner Kisame- SCORE!!!!!!!!! _

Kisame- breaks off Well…I guess we should go back to them?

Rebecca- Only if you want to….

Kisame-….Well….If I wanted to, we would stay right here and never leave…

Rebecca- smiles then so be it! We'll see them later…

During this time……with Riku and Itachi

While fish breath, and Rebecca were…. yeah…. Itachi and Riku…well…I don't know

Riku- soooooooooooo……what now?

Itachi-how 'bout you let me go? Plz?

Riku-………no………..XP!

Itachi-please Riku-Chan?

Riku-hum……….

_Inner Riku-OH! OH! MAKE A DEAL WITH HIM!!!! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!_

Riku-…..evil grin….I'll let you go…**IF**….

_Inner Itachi-…oh crap…I see my life….flashing before my eyes….oh! I remember killing that guy! Good times….good times…_

Itachi-twitch….what?

Riku-…..welllllllllllllllllll…….

_Inner Riku- be nice…..sorta…….kinda…..almost……_

_Inner Becca- Yes….don't do anything that You will have to take care of later….Like….well….just don't….although…he does deserve something….I know ask him to………………………uh…………Kiss you for………long time….( I can't BELIEVE I AM WRITING THIS! BE very VERY HAPPY!)_

Riku-light bulb Kiss me for what **I** call a long time….then and **ONLY **then will I let you go.

Itachi-O.O really? That's it? Oh I thought you would-

_Inner Becca- And now for an intermission…….Girlfriend plays for 3 in a half seconds…… Alright! So now, Back to you Riku!_

Riku-…………welllllllllllllllllllllll………I meant today!

Itachi-…..fine…………..Kisses for what Riku calls a LONG time

Riku-…….thank you………lets go

Itachi-inhales……….well………..I'm leaving……..

Riku-smirks……enjoyed yourself? Hum Itachi?

Itachi-……I rest is mumbled

Riku-hum? smiles

Itachi-………I……………………………did…………

Riku-What? Speak loud and clear….Tape recorder

Itachi- I ENJOYED MYSELF ALRIGHT?!?!?!?

Riku-

_Inner Becca- now come on! Your just gonna leave him hanging? Come on Riku! I thought you were smarter than that! _

Riku-makes-out

_Inner Riku-IS THAT BETTER?!?!?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!?!?!_

_Inner Becca- No….But I bet Itachi is…grins Now…ask him again…_

Riku-better? smiles

Itachi-…I would rather not answer…Cuz….if I did….

_Inner Becca-…don't let him answer! _

Riku-That's a good enough answer for meh……..Un.

_Inner Becca- NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!_

Itachi- I…….I….mean…….I don't have to….My…..my….

_Inner Draco- He's having an erection…_

_Inner Becca- Draco! _

_Inner Draco- What? Its true! He's shaking!_

_Inner Becca- Hey…Your right…_

_Inner Draco- Now…you want Itachi…right?_

_Inner Riku- Yes…_

_Inner Draco- And we can all tell he wants you…now…all you need to do is probable, either French kiss him, or nibble on his ear and gently bite his neck…_

_Inner Becca-…And you know this how? _

_Inner Draco- Cuz' I'm awesome…_

_Inner Becca- He won't reject you…We know it…so…just do what we say and he's all yours! See ya!_

_Inner Draco- Ah…the way of life…_

_Inner Becca-…riiiiight…Like you would know…_

Riku-Frenches him

_Inner Itachi-………dang………she's a good kisser……_

Itachi-……………I don't know what to say……

Riku-So don't say anything……makes-out some more

Sasuke enters

Sasuke-Brother, I have come to- sees them OMG!……he does get all the girls…….TTTTTT

Riku-uses lighting to push Sasuke out

Next Day

Riku-now can I be your gf?

Itachi-makes sure no one is around Yes.

_Inner Riku-BOOYA!! KEIHA!!_

Brie- Having fun?

Rebecca- Well I'm sure that they did….

Kisame-…snickers heh…heh…BUSTED…. and on video too…

Becca- Hidden cameras work wonders…holds up camera And I laugh at my awesomeness…..All hail me!

Draco- But I helped too!

Riku-O.O……….oh bugger………………uses lighting to destroy camera

Becca- Sorry Riku…Its already online…grins evilly now…what did you say about payback? And how you said that you pitied everyone? Well….We all pity you now!

The whole world is filled with laughter

Riku-………my life is over………….for all eternity………….

Itachi-…………..oh shiz……………well…………….I still had fun!

Riku-……….you idiot…………..

Becca- looks at everyone else We all could tell….shudders we all could hear you a mile away!

Draco- And for once I was trying to sleep!

Becca- What do you-? Never mind…

Brie-……………eeeeeeekkkk…..scary thoughts…

Gaara-…….frowns ek…

Rebecca- Its okay guys! Go easy! We're lying Riku….We didn't actually put it online…we were just wondering how you would react….

Riku-twitch……..oh……..well…..now that we've have a few laughs……….**YOU ALL ARE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

attacks with lighting

Itachi-O.O………………………….well………..this morning has been one……..eventful morning……………

everyone dodges the lightning with ease

Kakashi- Now with my Mito and me problem…..

Brie- Lets help ou- wait….how long have you been standing there?

Kashi- Uhhhhhhh……Ever since….you ended this conversation….

Brie- wipes sweat Whew! I thought…..never mind….Okay….Lets help out…

Riku-……..after that………performance……… no……………….

Becca- We helped you out…now it's the old mans turn….

Kashi- yea- Hey….I am NOT OLD! Just….middle aged…..

Rebecca- Sure you are…sure you are…..

Kashi- anyway….

Riku-……………….erg…………..fine………….okay here's what ya do……..

Date thingy

Riku-has earpiece Kay Kakashi…….just do everything I say…….Don't stand too close to her……don't even THINK about mentioning those books of yours so just get that out of your head now………and don't even touch her……..give her space……..

Kashi-hisses it that all?

Riku-no………and don't forget to apologize a lot…………

Kashi-tried that…..

Riku-SHUT-UP AND LET ME TALK!!!

Mito-did you hear something?

Kashi-um….no…why?

Mito-just thought I heard something.

Riku-Kay….stop walking.

Kashi-stops

Riku-face her….but don't stand too close….infact back up a few feet…….

Kashi-backs up

Mito-Kakashi? Are you okay?

Riku-Kay start explaining……tell her that you understand if she never want's to go out with you ever again.

Kashi-WHAT?!?!?!

Mito-Excuse me?

Kashi-Um…sigh….I understand if you never want to ever go out with me again.

Mito-Huh?

Riku-great! She understands that you understand her. Now tell her that even thought she hates your guts that with out her you feel empty. And infact won't date anyone ever again, because you feel that the only perfect match for you is Mito.

Kashi-Mito…I know you hate my guts…

Mito-yeah.

Kashi-But I want you to know that with out you I feel empty.

Mito-. . .

Kashi-And I don't think I will ever date ever again, because I feel that you are the only perfect match for me. And I'm sorry. walks away

Riku-Are you walking away? Good…….wait for it………..wait………

Mito-Kakashi wait!

Riku-told ya.

Mito-pulls out earpiece Thanks Riku. crushes earpiece

Kashi-sigh….now you even hate me more……..

Mito-kisses him no……..infact I think it's cute the way you were so desperate to get me to like you again that you went to some little kids. kisses again

Kashi-Really?

Mito-Really.

Becca-AWWWWWWWW!!!!! Old people luff! I'm sure that some straight A's are in order…O.O…..right!

Rebecca-…I know! Lets help Pervy Sage find a date!

Everyone- No!

Rebecca-Why not?

Riku-…because…..----------------------------------A GREAT BIG------------------------OF A----------------------CHICKEN'S LIVER---------------------------------BLENDER----------------------------OF A HAMSTER---------------------!!!!! steamed veggie

Rebecca- …I feel sorry for him though….

Gaara- Why?

Rebecca- I don't know….Cuz' He needs a person!

Riku-….I'll get Lady Tsunade……….LADY TSUNADE!!!!!!!

Tsunade-what?

Riku-pushes pervy-sage into her HERE!!! BE HAPPY!!!! AND LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rebecca- Now Perv….You need to be…..how shall I put it… 'calm' okay? Can you handl-

Riku-so in other words………KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER BOOBS!!!!!!!!!

Rebecca- --' thank you……for that…..information…Riku…now Perv….make small talk….now! Talk about her!

Perv- You know Tsunade…..You look rather pretty today….

Rebecca- Excellent! Now add another compliment!

Perv- Although you always look pretty….no….Beautiful…

Rebecca- Perfect! Woman always like that mushy luff crap! Even Lady Tsunade!

Tsunade- I-I-I…..don't know-

Rebecca- now….make another compliment and then hold her hand okay?

Perv- But you know….You've always been beautiful….to me… holds her hand

Rebecca- Good! Now move in for a kiss but right before you do….Tell her that to you she is the best thing that has ever happened in your life….

Perv- moves a little closer to where he is almost kissing her and whispers You're the best thing that ever happened to m- He is cut off by Tsunade kissing him

Rebecca- Ah! Takes off headset my work here is done!

Riku-O.O………okay good for them………..ANY other people we need ta help?

Itachi-as far as I'm concerned…that's it…

Riku-Yeah but your concern doesn't reach far…infact I don't think it reaches past your self………..

Itachi-huggles It reaches to you…

Riku-Aw! How swe-wait…backs away…who are you and what have you done with my man?

Itachi-Riku…I'm right here………

Riku-HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME YOU STRANGE PERSON WHO HAS STOLEN MY MAN TELL ME-

Itachi-kisses convinced?

Riku-no………any one can do that….

Itachi-fine! I'm going to get the tape…

Riku-………I understand who you are now………..

Rebecca- I know! Lets go help……….Iruka!

Kakashi- why? He's too nice…

Mito- stares who's the one who decided to apologize? And then be nice about it!

Kakashi-…. who is this person that you are talking and rambling about?

Mito- smacks him again Oh…. got another one!

Rebecca- --' now, back to the point of Iruka! Meagan…. your up! You can help too…buttoxen#2

Meagan-…why am I doing this again?

O.C.O.-……why am I here?

Meagan-Cuz……if I'm in this so are you.

O.C.O.-…--'

Iruka- How did I get here?

Kashi- Authors….trust the Almighty Authors….

Iruka- As long as they won't write a fanfiction on you and me that's fine!

Flash back

_Iruka- reading __ . stories…and just happens to glance at another story…about them …and reads the whole thing…and then barfs_

_Then Iruka went over to Kakashi and…………………O.o……You….people are……..SICK!!!!!!!_

End of Flashback

Iruka- shudders weird stuff man…..weird stuff…

Rebecca- WE won't argue with you there! It was some pretty weird things Iruka….really really weird things……………….shifty eyes I never read any……or write any!

Kashi- Anyway….so who do you wanna date Iruka?

Iruka- Well….I always liked Anko….

Kashi- Anko it is….

Riku-in earpiece kay Iruka what you need to do is…thinks…Invite her to a party at a bar…then order lots and lots of sake…. I mean lots of sake…. Then…. well…. just go along with her mood…. Okay?

Iruka- Wait….

Riku- Your on your own now kid….cuts off the connection

somewhere near here

Becca- How could you Draco! TTTTTT

Draco- What? I didn't do anything!

Becca- Yes you did! I found you….you….screwing Pansy….You man-whore! cries and runs to Brie and Gaara sama…

Draco- But I didn't- I wouldn't- couldn't!

Brie- oh…..great another one…..what now?

Gaara- do I need to be a phyciatrist again?

Brie- no…but I think that Mea needs to help out here!

Mea-O.O….------------------------SON'S COW-------------------------------------------------------MUFFINS---------------------------------------------------PANSY-------------------------------------------------BECCA--------------------------------DRACO'S PROBLEM-------------------------------------------OF A---------------------------------------------------PIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brie- You think that of everyone Mea…..even if you deny it….its true….

Gaara-…you know it! Or as Naruto would say…..BELIEVE IT!

Mea-I've got my own problems…………so you're on your own………..

Brie-…Please share your problems….we all want to know….grins I'm sure you don't really have any problems….you just don't wanna help out other people with their problems…..Am I right?

Gaara- Whoa….I think you need to be the Psychiatric Brie….

Brie- Thank you….but what is your, I'm sure, colorful answer, to my question…

Mea-you want to know my problems? twitch…..YOU ALL------------------------------------------------ERAGON------------------------------------------------------FISH------------------------------------------------ARYA-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------4 HOURS--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I KNEW IT----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------DRACO IS ON HIS OWN!!!!!!!!!!

Brie-…we all knew that…..I mean what other problems do you have? And you know Draco can't do anything by himself! He either has Crabbe and Goyle with him or he has his, I'm sure, _loving _Father and mother, or he has Snape…. But he's never on his own…

Mea-other…twitch…problems? twitch…hum…let me think…HOW DO YOU THINK I GO ON?!?!?!!? I KNOW EVERYTHING AND I SAY NOTHING!!! NOTHING! I CAN'T!!! IF I DO THE WORLD WILL CEASE TO EXIST AND EVERYTHING WILL CRUMBLE BEFORE MY EYES AND ONLY I WILL BE THE ONE STANDING!!! YOU ALL THINK THAT THIS IS SO EASY!! I'VE GOT MORE PROBLEMS THEN DRACO AND BECCA WITH THEIR REALITIONSHIP!!! I KNOW ALL! I FEEL NOTHING!! NOTHING SUPRIZES ME!! NOTHING! SO YOU ALL COME TO ME!! BECAUSE I'M THE "PEACEMAKER" I DON'T WANT TO! AND I WON'T HELP YOU!! BECAUSE YOU NEED TO LEARN TO DEAL WITH YOUR OWN PROBLEMS ON YOUR OWN! AND NOT TO RUN TO ME EVERYTIME YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!! SO-----------------------------------------------------------------------------YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brie-…alright…fine…We won't bother you ever again….with any problems….So you can be as shielded as you need to be…Just so you can be happy…

Gaara- And we- What?

Brie- Come on…lets help Becca with Butt…

Gaara- Oh….okay…

Inner Ami- Come on Mea! We all have to help out sometime……….Ever wonder who made that nice dinner for you and Eragon? Or got you that nice present that you absolutely loved? That was from me and Murtagh….not from Eragon….And the dinner? Was officially cooked by the Great Chef Ami and Murtagh…..Not by Eragon although he did give us the idea….We just all need help once in awhile….we all have hard problems….Even Brie and Gaara. Brie has to deal with the fact that Gaara can't sleep and that he could snap at any minute….Then there's Mito and Kakashi, Mito has to be careful of Kakashi not hitting on other woman…..Then there's……..Rebecca and Kisame, She has to worry about Kisame getting killed everyday by some random assassin, and then he has to worry about Rebecca getting killed by Itachi because she annoys him so much….

Me and Murtagh….well….I die because of my selfish and power hungry father….And Murtagh dies for me! I have a hard time trying not to tell him….Its not easy being us either….So don't think that you are the only one who has problems….Yes I know that Eragon dies for you and that its really, really sad in all but! You are the one who knows everything and can help with problems….You chose to be Peace maker anyway…so…yeah…

Inner Murry- Whoa….that was really, really long…

Inner Ami- yeah I know…but I had to make a point…

Inner Murry- O.O It takes you that long to make a point?

Inner Ami- smack Oh look…a buggie!

Mea-sigh………why me? walks to Draco…………First off……you're a -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------…………now…………sayin' sorry doesn't help so its best just to forget pansy……………..i mean it…………did you cheat on Becca anyway?

Draco- NO! That wasn't me! I think it was some Gryffindor that used a Polyjuice Potion to Transform into me then….well…you see the result…cuz it wasn't me! I was at the hospital wing! Although I didn't tell Becca cuz' I knew that she would kill the person that did it so I didn't tell her….And I guess she came up to the guys dorm and….well…saw it…

Mea-oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh……the drama………..okay simple and if this doesn't work I'll go to plan B………but anyway just tell her the truth……even go to Madam Pomfery to tell her that she saw you in the Hospital Wing……got it?

Draco- Okay! pulls Becca into the Hospital Wing Becca I was in the hospital wing when you went to the guys dorms….So it wasn't me! I swear! It must have been a Gryffin-

Becca- Draco…don't bother….please….you've already caused me enough grief…

Draco- But I can prove that I was here! Madam Pomfery! Wasn't I here last night!

Pomfery- Yes…he was…he was turned into another ferret….

Becca- Again?

Pomfery- Again.

Draco- See? I told you! I was never at the Guys dorm! Until you saw me this morning after breakfast!

Becca-…turns away But you've lied before…

Draco- Becca! I would never ditch you for Pansy….believe me when I say that….I would never ever, ever. ever do that….

Inner Ami- Thank you Mea….

Becca- You'll have to do more than that to convince me….I believed you once Draco and look what happened…you…you…

Inner Ami- uh-oh….Meg! your assistance is needed!

Mea-oh shiz…………BECCA YOU DOOF! DO YOU REALLY THINK DRACO WOULD LIE TO YOU?!?! HE LIED **ONCE **JUST TO PROTECT YOU!! HE DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT! DRACO LOVES YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING! YOU SHOULD REALLY TRUST HIM! IF HE DIDN'T LOVE YOU THEN HE WOULDN'T BE STANDING RIGHT THERE WITH FULL PROOF THAT, THAT PERSON YOU SAW WAS NOT HIM! SO HE REALLY LOVES YOU!!! SO SHUT-UP AND OPEN YOUR EYES!! AND SEE WHAT IS TRUTH AND WHAT IS TOTAL CRAP!!!

Becca-…So…That wasn't you?

Draco- frustrated sigh That WHAT WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!!!!!!!!

Becca- ………..Its just that…..This is happened a lot….with other guys….They said that they loved me then they….just..left….

Draco-…………..I have another song…..

_Another day is goin by, _

_I'm thinking about you all the time,_

_But you're out there and I'm here waitin'_

_And I wrote this letter in my head,_

_Cuz' so many things were left unsaid,_

_But now your gone, and I can't think straight,_

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand_

_I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms _

_Try to make you laugh somehow I can't put you in the past,_

_I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you,_

_Would you remember me, Cuz' I know I won't forget you._

_Together we make all the rules, Dreaming about dropin' out of school,_

_And leave this place and never come back,_

_So now maybe after all these years, if you miss me have no fear._

_I'll be here and I'll be waitin'_

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand,_

_And I just can't let you leave me once again_

_I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms, _

_Try to make you laugh somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you _

_Would you remember me? Cuz' I know I won't forget you…_

_I close my eyes and all I see is you_

_I close my eyes I try to sleep I can't forget you_

_I'd do anything for you,_

_I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms _

_Try to make you laugh, somehow I can't put you in the past _

_I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you_

_Would you remember me? Cuz' I know I won't forget you!_

Mea-other guys?……………..BULL!!!!!!

Becca- glare I've dated other guys Mea! Like….I dated….shudders Harry for a while…..he's a butt….he's too nice….Then there was….ummmmmm…..too many to count….Lets just say that…But I can count them on one hand!

Mea-0.o………………well………..my job here is done………….I'm going to the library…..leaves

With other people

Well….we all lived happily ever-

"what do you mean happily ever after? We all did some crappy things! So what- mouth is covered by tape

Peace and quiet….And they all lived happily ever after……..

FIN


End file.
